Talk:Citadel: Reporter's Request
Starting the assignment before picking up the OSD Emily Wong is not present in the Upper Wards unless i have picked up the OSD. So how do i get those additional credits if i cannot start the assignment in the first place?-- 23:15, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :That sounds like a bug. She should be there when you arrive, whether you have the OSD or not. --Tullis 23:26, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :Well, I think it occurs when you kill Fist before meet Emily. 22:52, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Page Cleaned Up Alright, this page was supposedly in need of cleanup, and pictures. So I added a picture of Emily Wong, changed some grammar (most notably, "you" to "Shepard" and "the Commander" or "the Player"). I also moved the bug about Wong not showing up to it's own section, which seemed to me to work better for the purposes of idea seperation. I feel like the page is up to standards now, so unless anyone disagrees, I removed the Pictures Needed and Cleanup tags. --[[User:FoxtrotZero|'FoxtrotZero']] 21:05, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah I have since restored the article because of a lot of things. First, spoiler tags are irrlevant here as this is a walkthrough. Second, we still need better pictures. Third, this is a walkthrough, therefore "you" is permitted, and Shepard is only to be used for cutscenes. There was jsut to many issues to sort through to permit it to stand. If further edits which to be made, then they need ot keep in line with the rest of the walkthough articles. I will however move the bug thing back in a sec. Lancer1289 21:12, January 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Fair enough. I made those decisions by looking at another walkthrough article, specifically Citadel:_Presidium_Prophet. If the edits I made aren't in line with the MoS, it's probable that article isn't either, to some extent. Also, I rewrote the walkthrough section to actually mention the opposition you would face, in the abstract. There's probably a walkthrough for this somewhere in the main-story walkthroughs, as you have to altercate with Fist anyway, so at least there should probably be a link to a place that has more tactical information than skipping straight to "after defeating Fist". --[[User:FoxtrotZero|'FoxtrotZero']] 21:24, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :::Yeah the enemies faced are covered in the Citadel: Expose Saren article, and on my user page us a list of walkthroughs that need to be overhauled. Again the edits need to be kept in line with most walkthrough articles, and that was probably the worst one that you could have picked. I haven't gotten around to fixing all of them yet. Lancer1289 21:31, January 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::I'll have to make a self note to not use random articles for examples, then. --[[User:FoxtrotZero|'FoxtrotZero']] 21:38, January 15, 2012 (UTC) No Charm/intimidate Follow Up? I forgot to visit Wong before taking on Fist; when I went to give her the OSD, I did NOT get the charm/intimidate follow up option. Has anyone else had this issue? I visited Wong before going to the Citadel Tower to watch Udina present Tali's evidence, if that matters. Dalton Imperial (talk) 14:37, May 8, 2013 (UTC)